


Second Chances

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona hasn't seen Ian in over a year but she finally managed to track down his address and she is standing outside his apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Fiona knocked on the door hesitantly. She hadn’t seen Ian in over a year after Mickey had disappeared with him seemingly over night. She had finally tracked their address down a month ago and got some time off to go up to New York. Heading up here she had expected the worst, either Ian manic and high or Mickey so lost with Ian half suicidal or maybe even already dead. But instead when the door opened Ian looked good, a little sleep rumpled with his bare cheast and saggy sweats but his eyes were clear and normal. 

"Fiona?" he looked startled but cautiously happy. 

"Hey, Ian. Um…can I come in?" she glanced past him and spotted Mickey skulking in a door way looking murderous.

"Yeah, ‘course!" he stepped aside and let her into the living room.

The whole place was surprisingly cozy with overstuffed chairs and coffee tables piled with books and baby toys neatly stacked in containers in the corner. The entire thing was so far from the nightmare she had expected and the relief was overwhelming. 

"How?" she started crying, hadn’t meant to get so emotional or be so forward but she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Ian smiled slightly, “Mickey found me a good psychologist and after a little trial and error, some good drugs.”

"It’s amazing what that and some time and patience will get you." Mickey snarked as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Fiona flinched, remembering her suggestion that hospitilization was the best option. 

Ian sighed and took her hands in his, “Hey, that was the only thing you knew to do. i probably would have thought the same in your position.”

Mickey snorted sarcastically, “Oh yeah, and I was just a fountain of knowledge back then.”

"Mickey, stop." Ian looked at him, pleading, and Mickey softened instantly. 

"Yeah, alright. Yeah." Mickey walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of Ian’s head. 

"I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me."

When the door clicked shut Ian turned and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, he gets…protective.”

Fiona shook her head, “No, don’t. He’s right. I could have done more. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry Ian. I’m so sorry.”

She had started crying again but Ian just smiled and looked over at the photos on the entry table. 

"It worked out though. I don’t think I could have stayed in Chicago. I have a life here, a good life with Micky and Mandy. Svetlana lives next door and we all help with the baby and just…I’m happy, you know?" he smiled like he still couldn’t believe it.

"Yeah, I can tell." she grinned, her face still watery with tears.

They sat in silence for a long time, and for a while it almost felt like no time had passed. But then Mandy was bustling through the door with big take out bags and the spell was broken. 

"Manager at the diner let me bring home food so we are set for dinner! I think he even packed your fav Ian, chicken…oh shit." Mandy finally looked up from where she was unpacking food and noticed Fiona. 

Ian just shook his head at her and smiled reassuringly. 

"Do you wanna stay for dinner? The diner food isn’t amazing or anything but it’s pretty good."

Fiona nodded and followed him into the kitchen to help, happy for this second chance.


End file.
